The Previous Year
by Itachi's-Eternal-Soul
Summary: this is the story of my previous year only narutofied some actions in the story didnt really happen
1. The New Loner

Emo-Chan: For all of you who don't know who the fuck I am. I am Emo-Chan

Itachi: You know if this a yaoi story between Sasuke and me, I'm going to kill you.

Emo-Chan: yeah, yeah, stop you bitching before I get Zetsu.

Itachi: **looks behind him and sees Zetsu licking his lips and drooling**

Emo-Chan: WHAT THE FUCK.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

My Last Year

Chapter 1: A Loner

I never really had any friends until I met Kisame, Deidara, Sasori, Hidan, Zetsu, and Tobi. Oh damn I forgot to introduce myself, I am Itachi Uchiha and this is the tale of my pervious year.

Yep, here we are at the Shippuden (don't blame me I'm very stupid) High School. Me a new student, coming to this school 1/3 of the way into the school year. Oh yeah, I'm a junior to make things easier. Ok back to the point. I walk up the stairs in front of the school and I get multiple stares and glares from people.

'Oh fuck here we go again, another year of fan girls and guys trying to take my glory to get the girls. How stupid could a male be' I thought as I continued walking into the school. Out of nowhere, I get hugged by some boy with spiky, black hair while he was wearing a dark blue shirt, and tan shorts.

"Sup' my brotha" said the boy as I stared at him, noticing it was my younger brother Sasuke and he was a freshman.

"Must you hug me, you know what I think about hugs" I said as I pulled him off of me.

"Yeah, yeah, so I want you to meet some people" he said as he dragged me along down the hall until we stop at a locker where a boy with blonde, spiked upwards hair and a girl with long pink hair, looked like they were waiting for Sasuke.

"Dammit Sasuke, how long does it take to get your brother" said the blonde boy in an annoyed tone.

"Shut up Naruto" said Sasuke as he faced back to me.

"Itachi, the dumbass with blonde hair is Naruto and the babe with pink hair is Sakura" said Sasuke to me.

All I do is nod my head like the kind of person I am. BRING!!! And there goes the bell. I walk off in silence heading towards the classroom of a Ms. Tsunade.

I walk into class, still in silence, and look for an open seat, which happens to be by a kid with silver hair, tied back in a short ponytail, with purplish-pink eyes. He was reading a religious book or was it a weapons magazine hidden behind the religious book, like I really care. I sit down and put my head on the desk, until I feel I tap on my shoulder.

I look to my right and the guy with silver hair starts talking to me.

"Hey, you're the new kid aren't ya'" he said as I nod my head.

"F**kin awesome, oh and by the way, I'm Hidan". He stretches out his hand, I lift my head, and shake his hand.

"I'm Itachi" I say back as I lay my head back down on the table. The teacher steps in and takes out her clipboard.

"Ok class I hear we have a new student today, so where are you" she said, but before I could reply, Hidan shouts out; "The guy is in the f**kin back, you blind bitch". I was surprised he said that to the teacher.

"Thank you Hidan, now young man could you come up here please?" she asks as I stand up and walk to the front of the class.

"Please tell us about yourself" she tells me and I stay silent for a moment, and once again I'm interrupted by some guy with a pineapple ponytail.

"Come on girly boy, I ain't gonna wait all day" he says.

"Shikamaru would you shut the f**k up" shouts Hidan as I see this guy thinks he's funny.

"Well, I transferred from Akatsuki high and I came here for my brother and so that I can enjoy so time with dumbasses like you" I said while looking at Shikamaru the whole time.

The whole class was laughing as I sat back down and listened to the teacher until the next period.

Emo-Chan: Ugh its 9:22 and its Wednesday, so ima go to sleep

At 6:13 in the morning

Emo-Chan: Ugh ok I'm back

Itachi: what took you so long

Emo-Chan: I WAS ASLEEP DUMBASS

Itachi: well you don't have to yell


	2. Sasori and Deidara

Emo-Chan: I'm so sick right now FUCK NOW I CON'T GO TO KYKY'S PARTY

Itachi: well why don't you take some medicine

Emo-Chan: I did and I still feel like shit

Itachi: wow how many friends do you have

Emo-Chan: 7 why

Itachi: you would have more if you were nicer

Emo-Chan: FUCK OFF

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 2

More in common

It turns out I have 5 outta 6 classes with Hidan. The one I don't have is EXPO and P.E.

Guess I have to go at it alone.

I walk up to the ball field for P.E. until I hear a voice.

"Hey girly-boy". I sigh already knowing it was Shikamaru, so I turn around and look at him with an expression less look on my face.

"I got a beef to pick with you" he yelled as he ran toward me with a kunai. (I think that's what that is)

Of course, I dodge it and he stumbles on to the ground. He stands up again and keeps coming at me, and all I do is dodge him.

"This is stupid, I'm leaving" I said as I dispatched into a flock of Ravens (crows, black birds like I know) and fly off to my designation.

On the ball field

"Ok class today we are gonna play ball so the team captains are.." Said the teacher but he paused as he looked at the clipboard.

"Ino and Ten-Ten" he finishes and the two girls stand up in front. Of course, they choose the girls first, and guess what there are only ten boys outta 36 students in the class.

I sigh and wait until I'm picked, but I'm an easily- tempered boy.

"This is f**kin ridiculous" I sigh out, but to my surprise I get a response.

"I know right" I hear this from the left of me. I look and see a kid with redish brown hair.

"Hi, I'm Sasori" he said as he reached out a hand. I shake it and give him a response.

"I'm Itachi, nice to f**kin meet you" I said. I then realized what I said.

"Dammit I'm turning into Hidan" I curse out and I hear a chuckle coming from him.

"Ahh so I see you have met Hidan already" he said with a small smile on his face,

"How do you know Hidan" I asked him in surprised.

"How could you not know Hidan, he is one of the rudest people at this school" replied this Sasori character with a chuckle. He kept staring at this one girl. She had blonde hair, with the brightest blue eyes you could ever see (Let me guess you all think its Ino). A smirk grew on Itachi's face.

"You tiger, go ahead talk to her" I edged as I elbowed Sasori in the arm.

"But, she'll never talk to me" he said depressed.

"Not unless I do this.." I said as I and Sasori stood up.

"WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE" I yelled grabbing the front of Sasori's shirt. Sasori looked scared as hell.

"FUCK YOU, I HOPE YOU BURN IN HELL" I yelled as I pushed Sasori down the bleachers. The blonde girl saw the whole thing. She ran up to Sasori with concern in her bright blue eyes.

"Are you ok" she asked as she kneeled down to see if he was ok.

"Uh not really, I think I pulled something in my arm" replied Sasori holding onto his forearm. The P.E. turns around and sees a group around Sasori.

"Break it up, break it up, ok what happened?" Asked Orochimaru (yeah he's the P.E teacher)

"Itachi pushed Sasori down the bleachers" said the blonde girl as she glared up to me.

"Ok Deidara you take him to the nurse" said Orochimaru with a hand on his forehead.(Yeah Deidara's a girl in this story **laughs**) Turns out she happily obliged and helped him to the nurse. Sasori turned to look at me. I mouthed out six words, which were, 'You-f**kin-owe-me-big-time'. He just smiled and turned back to Deidara.

"Oh shit now how am I going to explain this to my parents" I sigh out, until I feel a hand on my shoulder. I turn around and see a girl golden hair and fanning herself with a fan in the other hand.

"Do sweat it just say he provoked you" the girl said. Later she tells me her name is Temari and she gave me her phone number. Ok first off, WHAT THE F**K, Secondly, why in the name of god is this happening to me.

I crumple up the number and drop it on the ground as I head toward Lunch.

Emo-Chan: Ok see ya fuckers I'm gonna watch the new episode of True Blood, so peace.


	3. A Thundering Friendship

Emo-Chan: I love Foamy

Itachi: who's Foamy

**ties Itachi to a chair and forces him to watch every Foamy episode**

Emo-Chan: this is gonna be long

Sesshomaru: she owns nothing

----------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------

I was walking out of the lunch line and one of the worst parts in lunch when you're a new student is finding a seat.

"Dammit this is gonna be hell". Itachi walked along the perimeter of the lunch tables.

"Hey fucker over here!!" exclaimed a voice. I turned, knowing it was Hidan already. I sat down next to him.

"Was it entirely necessary to call me that"

"Yes it was, now shut the fuck up so I can introduce you to some people, damn you always ask questions don't you"

"I asked one question you don't need to get your boxers in a knot"

Hidan rolled his eyes and faced me with this face. I couldn't explain it. Was it anger or was it amusment?

"Anyway, this is Zetsu, Konan, and Hinata (yeah hinata hangs out with some of the akatsuki) so don't make me fuckin repeat myself". Hidan sat down with his nose in the air. In ignored his attitude and started eating my spaghetti and bread sticks. I looked around and saw a kid you would always see at lunch. A popular guy surrounded by girls. (srsly we had a kid named nick at my school he always had fangirls sitting with him.)

"Ugh, I hate those kind of guys" I said in disgust as I pointed towards the popular. Everyone followed my pointing finger and saw I was pointing at Sai. A light skinned kid with black hair and matching eyes.

"Ugh, I can sense arrogance in his aura**. What an annoying bastard.**" Sighed/Said Zetsu popping a chip in his mouth. Hidan rolled his eyes and went back to drinking his red wine hidden inside of a Vitamin Water bottle.

"I know right, one day he's gonna be bald and lonely with 3 cats." Insulted Hinata (Hinata isn't that shy in my story). Everyone stared at her in surprise.

"Holy fuck Hinata, never seen this side of you"

"Yeah I knew her long before you guys did and I've never heard her say something like that" added Konan with wide eyes. I was getting tired of the silence so I walked to the trashcan and dumped my food in and left to go draw something. (Ppl its me not Itachi I'm VERY artistic.) I was staring up at the sky. Grey clouds linger there and I felt water on my face. A loud clap of thunder was heard, and by loud, I mean like bombs dropping thirty feet away, loud. I saw a bolt that stroke a tree nearby, but it didn't catch fire which confused me. I was still staring up and…..

**BAM!!!!**

I collide head first with someone. I landed on my side while this person landed on their ass.

"Shit, I'm sorry"

"Dude, It's ok". This person was feeing his head for any missing piercings. (GUESS WHO)

"Names Pein, you?" holding out his hand.

"Itachi". I grab his hand in a firm handshake.

"Hey 'tachi wanna watch the storm go over". He seemed excited, though I would be concerned if I had about 18 metal piercings on my face.

"Uh sure" 'What the hell is with the sudden nickname I just met you'.

We walked over to the triangle and looked up and saw lightning strike the lightning rod. Everyone crowded around the triangle to see the storm. I look around and see that one of the retards are holding onto a metal fence. He was shouting, "I'm gonna get hit by lightning, I'm gonna get hit by lightning", He seemed determined to get hit by how he was chanting that happily. I turn to the other direction and see a girl crying with her friends holding her trying to comfort her. Among her friends I see Deidara and a blue skinned dude.

"That's Kisame." Pein stated plainly still looking up at the sky. Why would one guy be with a group of six girls.

"We're gonna get hit I know it.** Fuck we're gonna get hit by fucking lightning!!!!!"**

"Zetsu calm the fuck down your not gonna get hit you dumbasses!!!"

"Calm down Zetsu-Chan"

"Why am I friends with you guys anyway"

I place my head on my right palm, blow my bangs out of my face, and stare back up at the sky.

By now, I'm soaking wet and the storm is nearly above our heads.

**BOOM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

I hold my hands to my ears to block out the noise. The Lightning stroked the fence in a bright sweep. The sound was unbearable to everyone.

**BOOM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

The flash was brighter than the sun, if that's even possible. Everyone was on the ground with ears covered, eyes glue shut, and fear plastered on their faces. I open my eyes and see Pein still standing up he seemed unaffected by the bright flash and loud noise.

Lightning came straight for him. He put his hand in the direction it was coming at him and his face showed no fear.

It had contact with his palm and it just disappeared.

'What the fuck happened'. I stare up at him and he offers a hand to me. I take it and stand up. Everyone was still on the floor cowering.

"Pein, there you are" I look to the right and see a guy that was wearing a mask above and below his eyes.

"Kakuzu, are you ok dude" Pein was running over to him. I was still gazing over at everyone. I could have been killed. I hate this school already. I walk around the cowering people on the floor and go to 5th period.

(I hate writing in periods so I'm gonna skip it)

I was always thinking no matter what I always think. I blame being alone most of your life. A sigh slips out of my mouth as I continue walking home.

'I got more friends than I would count for but still this was the worst first day of my life'

------------------------------------------------------------ -----------------------------------------------

Emo-Chan : My fiend which I give her the nickname Pein is here.

Pein: Emolia why in gods name did you put that in. that's not even true.

Emo-Chan: Your point would be, (yes my name is Emolia, stupid ass name)

Pein: Dammit that's it I'm out of here

Emo-Chan: I'll update when I feel like it ppl

Itachi: Please Review and Favorite


End file.
